walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tammy Rose Sutton (TV Series)
Tammy Rose Sutton is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tammy's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she has a husband, Earl Sutton, and a son, Kenneth Sutton. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "A New Beginning" At night, in Hilltop, Maggie breaks the news of Kenneth's death to Tammy and Earl. An emotional Tammy scolds Maggie for getting her son killed, reminding her that she voted for her in the election. Earl tries to calm her down but Tammy doesn't listen and criticizes Maggie's decision to supply the Saviors. A shocked Maggie offers to help with the funeral but Tammy declines and denies her from being present. Later, the Hilltop gathers for Kenneth's funeral. Alden sings as Gregory gives a eulogy. A heartbroken Tammy Rose is comforted by Marco. Alden and Kal close Kenny's coffin. Gregory then approaches Tammy and Earl with a bottle of whiskey. She drinks herself to sleep and goes to her room to mourn. The next day, at night, the residents, including a shocked Tammy, gather around the gallows as Maggie explains to her people that the punishment fits the crime. She looks on at Gregory, who has a noose around his neck and is sitting on a horse. Gregory pleads for someone to stop this, but no one moves. A couple of kids show up and Michonne yells for Maggie to stop but it's too late as Daryl smacks the horse and it rides off, leaving Gregory to hang to death to everyone's shock. Maggie tells her people that she wants this to be the last time they do something like this and then orders Daryl Dixon to cut off the noose. "The Bridge" In Hilltop, Tammy begs Jesus to see Earl, claiming she has no one else to talk to, but is reminded that he tried to kill Maggie. However, she grabs a stool and says she's not moving until Maggie allows her to see him. Later, Maggie finally agrees and allows Tammy to see her husband. She tells him she forgives him and misses him, claiming that what he did was a mistake and he's a good and changed man. They talk a little about their past and he claims he needs the forgiveness of Maggie. "Adaptation" In Hilltop, Tammy watches as the group arrives with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing her to look in shock and sadness. Later, she tells Tara that the Hilltop will now look to her for leadership, reminding her that includes getting justice for Jesus. Tara affirms she understands. A while later, a funeral is held for Jesus and everyone take turns hammering the nails in his coffin. Tammy is present and looks in sadness. "Bounty" At Hilltop, Tammy watches as Enid treats Earl for an injury and suggests he retire, but he refuses. Tammy thanks Enid for helping and assures her Alden will turn up. Marco then runs up to tell them that the people who killed Jesus are there. Later, Tammy listens as Daryl informs he's going to trade Lydia for Alden and Luke when Magna says Lydia and Henry are missing. He tells everyone to split up and find them. Meanwhile, Connie runs out of the cornfield, sling-shots a walker, and grabs the baby to save it from a nearby herd. The Whisperers around her unsheathe blades as Connie escapes back into the cornfield. Daryl runs in and kills the walkers around her while Kelly, Tammy, and Earl step in to rescue her. At night, Tammy and Earl hold the baby together, having decided to adopt the abandoned child. "Chokepoint" On the road, Tara and Magna’s group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Tammy tells Earl how happy she is to have the baby. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Tammy puts the baby in a box with air holes and then kills some walkers to save Earl. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Tammy and Earl are greeted by Nabila. She askes them about the baby and Tammy admits to Earl she wants to keep the baby with them. Earl smiles and embraces her. "The Calm Before" Tammy will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tammy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Adaptation" *"Bounty" *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" Trivia *In "Stradivarius", Tara mentions to Jesus that Tammy Rose would like to expand the farming operations beyond the walls. Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:The Coalition